Crystal Beasts
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Crystal Makena has a special power that helps her gain new friends but she didnt know that her power would lead her to something more complicated and complex. Yugi oc or maybe Yami oc. I own nothing except for the plot, Crystal, Chase and their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**"Prologue"**

**My name is Crystal Makena, an average girl who recently moved to Domino, Japan with my older brother Chase because he got a job at Kaiba Corp. in the labs.**

**My parents aren't really good parents because they tend to spend more money on themselves and fight in front of me all the time, so when Chase got the job he packed up both of our stuff, we hopped on a plane(most horrifying experience of my life) and moved here.**

**We live in a nice two story house now that in square shaped that is burgundy with a black roof.**

**Our house was next to a cute little game shop called "Kame Games" and it sold Duel Monster cards.**

**The first card I ever got was when I was 5 years old.**

**It just randomly appeared one day while I was in the school yard, wishing for a friend since no one wanted to play with me.**

**Then I found this strange card lying by a daisy so I picked it up and saw that it was called Ruby Carbuncle.**

**Later in the next years I have randomly found a Duel Monster card lying around and it was a crystal beast just like my Ruby.**

**A month after her found Topaz Tiger, a year later it was Emerald Turtle and Amethyst Cat.**

**Three more years passed and during those years I found Sapphire Pegasus, Cobalt Eagle and Amber Mammoth.**

**My brother told me that they were rare cards and to never let them out of my sight.**

**I did as he told me taking them everywhere hidden in my pockets, purse or bra until I finally bought a pouch that straps around my thigh to place them in.**

**I've also had dreams that the seven crystal beasts were real and were my dear personal friends and they could talk and play with me, saving me from going into a state of depression because of the neglect I got from my family and school mates.**

**After I started adding more cards to my deck, pouring my heart and soul into each and every one of them.**

**When I was 10 I found out that I had the ability to communicate with the spirits of Duel Monsters and that was how I had those dreams about the crystal beasts.**

**I can talk to the cards and then they would rise from their card and speak with me too.**

**My wish for a friend had come true.**

**Ruby always comes out whenever she wants, which is about 99 % of the time.**

**She isn't the type to be tamed.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to continue this story because I had some complaints by someone about using the Crystal Beasts, ****but I decided to continue it for some of the people who are interested in it. Thank you and enjoy!**

I've been going to Domino High for two days now and haven't made any friends as of yet since I was having trouble with my Japanese, but the Dark Magician Girl has been helping me improve.

Ruby was with me as I opened the door to go to school dressed in the uniform (which was ugly in my opinion, but I hate wearing uniforms, so that could be why) and had a brown school bag slung over my shoulder with my books inside.

My money and deck were in the small black pouch attached to my thigh under the my skirt (which was a few inches longer than regulation).

"Come on, Ruby, let's go!" I said smiling at her.

"Bii!" she mewed.

The sound of a crash and a person yelping in shock and pain caught my attention.

Ruby jumped up on my shoulder as I stared over to where the sound came from.

The neighbor's kid had tripped and fell to the ground and was picking up these strange pieces of something I couldn't make out.

He was gathering them all up into an old stone box that had Egyptian markings on it.

The kid was on the short side and had wild spiked black hair frosted with magenta and blonde bangs falling over his bambi like amethyst eyes.

He looked familiar, like I'd seen him before, but then again, he was wearing the male's school uniform, so maybe it was because I'd seen him in the halls or something.

I ran over to where some pieces flew over to my side of the lawn and picked them up.

The boy stood up and ran off before I could even hand them over to him.

"Bii?" Ruby questioned.

"I guess I'll have to find him at school." I told her.

I looked at the three pieces I held in my hands, looking them over carefully.

One looked like a puzzle piece, the other was a corner and the last had the Eye of Horus on it.

A shiver went down my spine as I stared at the Eye.

It felt as though it were looking right at me, sizing me up, trying to decide if I were a threat or not.

"Crys?" a deep, old voice spoke.

I snapped out of my daze and looked over my shoulder to see Emerald standing a few feet in front of me.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school now?" he asked.

I smiled at him as I carefully placed the pieces in my pouch, knowing they would be safe there.

"Right. Let's get going then."

Emerald and Ruby faded into these green and red lights that returned them to their cards as I ran off to school. 

The day passed by slowly. Lunch finally came, so I got up from my desk to find that boy from this morning.

I remembered what he looked like and then gave the descriptions to my seven Crystal Beasts and they took off to go find him.

I just walked down the halls calmly, looking into each class room as I went.

A few minutes later, Cobalt flew back to me.

"I found him. He's in the history room." he said.

"Thanks." I said.

He faded into a blue light and six more lights followed him back to my deck.

I went to the history room, which was a few doors down, and stopped when I heard noise inside.

I walked into the room and saw some guy was playing keep away with the smaller boy's Egyptian box.

The taller boy had shaggy dirty blonde hair and amber eyes.

My golden eyes narrowed in anger as the blonde didn't give the tri color haired boy his box back after he pretty much begged for it to be returned.

A topaz light zapped over to the blonde and knocked the box out of his hands, the box fell and landed gracefully onto the desk between the two boys, shocking them as a smirk found its way onto my lips.

"Nice going, Topaz." I whispered as the tiger returned to my deck, unnoticed by the two boys who still weren't sure about what had just happened.

I whipped the smirk off my face, making it appear neutral and cleared my throat, making the two boys look over at me.

"Hi, is there a problem?" I asked softly.

The blonde's eyes seemed to harden as he looked at me.

"Nah, nothin' is wrong." he said in a Brooklyn accent.

He then walked out of the room past me and I had to resist the urge to _accidentally_ stretch my leg out and trip him as he went, leaving the tri colored boy and I alone in the room.

The boy smiled, but he still seemed a little nervous from what happened before I came into the room.

A frown formed on my face as I felt concern for this boy.

"Does he always...bother you like that?" I asked.

He blinked his big amethyst eyes at that question.

"No, not at all. He doesn't bother me. That's just how Joey is." he said with a laugh.

Joey, huh? He and I will be having a nice long conversation on pestering others. I hate bullies.

"If you say so." I relented.

His smile seemed more relaxed now and sweeter that my frown broke into a smile as well.

"You're the new transfer student, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. My name's Crystal Makena." I said walking over to sit in the desk in front of him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Moto." he said sitting down too.

"So what made you decide to move to Japan?" he asked.

"My older brother got a job at Kaiba Corporation so we moved here." I said.

His eyes lit up.

"Kaiba Corporation? Wow, that's great!" he said in amazement.

The longer I talked to him, the more I liked him. He was honest, kind and sincere. He just had this innocent and pure aura around him.

"Oh yeah, you're the ones who moved into the house next to mine." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way-"

I pulled out the three pieces from my pouch.

"You forgot theses."

I put the pieces on his desk, shock and relief showing in his eyes at the sight of them.

Yugi smiled and scooped them up and placed them in the box, his eyes meeting mine.

"Thanks." he said.

"It's fine. That thing is obviously important to you...like a treasure almost. If I lost my treasure, I'd fall apart." I said smiling softly at the thought of my seven beasts.

"You could tell?" he asked surprised.

"What is your treasure?"

I thought about it, biting my lower lip.

Should I show him my treasure?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I finally decided that he was good enough to see my treasure, so I pulled the seven cards out of my pouch making him look at me in curiosity as I placed them on the desk face down.

"Duel Monster cards?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Much more than that." I said.

I flipped them all face up, revealing the creatures to the boy, who became awed by them.

"These are the seven crystal beasts! These are super rare. How did you get them all?" he asked.

I chuckled at him as he eagerly looked over each card, being careful with them like they were delicate and would break easily by a simple touch.

"They just came to me. One day I found Ruby in the school yard when I was a little girl and kept her. The others all just started appearing at random. In my room, my desk, my school bag. It was weird. But I saw it as a blessing and forgot about that and was just happy to have them."

Yugi smiled and gave me my crystal beasts back and I placed the seven cards back in my pouch.

"Guess it's my turn to share." he said.

He lifted the cover of the box off and handed it over to me to look inside and saw more pieces.

I saw what looked to be half of a pyramid that was made out of the pieces and reached into the box to pull it out and looked it over properly.

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"It's my treasure. 'Something seen, but not seen.' That's what my grandpa said the hieroglyphics mean." he explained with a smile.

My plum purple bangs fell over my eyes, so I blew them to the side.

"So you have to solve the riddle before you can complete this...puzzle?"

"Yeah and it's really hard too." he said resting his head on his desk.

"How long have you been working on this thing anyway?" I asked putting the puzzle down and nearly jumped when I saw the Eye staring up at me.

Creepy much?

"My grandpa first gave it to me eight years ago and I've been working on it ever since then."

My eyes grew so wide that I thought they might fall out.

Eight freaking years and he's still working on this thing with all his heart and spirit?

That is impressive.

"Thanks." he said blushing.

Oops, I guess I said that out loud.

Ruby got bored and came out of her card, deciding to play with my shoes, batting at them with her paws like a kitten.

I hope Yugi doesn't notice her under the desk.

"Why so determined though?" I asked my bangs falling in my eyes again.

"Well, they say that when the puzzle is completed if you make a wish, it will come true."

I swear I just saw his eyes twinkle and heard "A Dream is a Wish You Make with Your Heart" playing in the background as I flicked my bangs out of my face, revealing my gold eyes.

"Sounds like a pretty big wish. It isn't for love or fame is it, 'cause I can tell you right now that those kind of things crash and burn almost immediately unless you work for them." I joked with a smile getting a laugh out of him.

"No, it's not anything like that. But...it is important to me."

I bite my lower lip in thought as Ruby twisted around my legs, purring as she rubbed her head against them.

"How about I help you?" I asked him surprising the two of us.

He blinked his big amethyst eyes.

"You...want to help me? Really?" he asked slowly.

My cheeks burned up in a blush as my head tilted down, bangs falling in front of my eyes again (I needed to pin them up or get then cut) feeling embaresse for just blurting that out without even thinking it over.

"I-it's no big deal if you, um, don't want me to. I-I mean, uh, it's your treasure...after all." I stuttered playing with a plum colored lock of hair.

Oh my Ra, this is just great.

Ruby sensed my humiliation and crawled up into my lap for comfort.

"Actually that sounds great." Yugi said with a big smile.

"I could really use the help, so thanks."

I looked back up at him and saw the sincerity on his face and smiled.

"I'm glad to lend a hand."

Yugi dumped the pieces out of the box and we both got to work, me feeling great that I hopefully acomplished making another friend.

**(Time Change)**

Yugi and I walked home together after school that day.

We had a run in with some big guy named Ushio and I don't know why nor do I care, but I do not like him at all just from that one meeting.

He has this dark aura around him that just spells trouble, especially since he asked Yugi if he was being bullied and to leave the problem to him because he would be his bodyguard, which made me feel very suspious of him.

Cobalt Eagle decided to check him out to see if anything was really wrong with this guy while I went home to start dinner for my brother and some people from work he told me would be coming over with him.

Anyway, Yugi's and my process on the puzzle was going quite well.

It sould be done soon, maybe in a day or so if we log in the hours.

The two of us reached our houese and seperated with a good-bye after we decided to walk to school together tommorrow morning.

I pulled the house key out from under my shirt since I had incorperated it into a necklace to not lose it (I also painted it purple with a few yellow polka dots and a bedazzled letter C that had purple rhinestones) and I put it in the lock and unlocked the door.

I then walked in as my Crystal Beasts and other cards came out from their cards to get their taste of freedome and stretch their limbs for a bit while I headed for the bathroom to shower and then start cooking.

**(Time Change)**

An hour later I was dressed in a jean skirt with black leggings under it, a lavender singlet top and lavender slippers with my hair pulled back out of my face as I cooked a simple meal of pork chops, white rice and steam vegtables.

Dark Magician Girl and the Magician of Faith were helping me cook the food as the Warrior of Miracles set the table for me with plates, glass cups, forks, knives, soya sauce and water.

The Magicians and I had put the last of the food in the plates to put on the table when I heard the front door open with that loud creak.

"Crys?" someone called.

It was Chase.

"Kitchen!" I called taking the plates from my Magicians and setting them down on the table.

"Thanks for everything, girls." I said to them with a smile.

They all smiled back, Dark Magician giggling, before they faded into pink, turquoise and gold lights and returned to my deck as I heard some voices and foot steps getting closer to the kitchen and I just stood there waiting pataintly for the people and my brother to walk in.

I did a last check of the table to make sure everything was perfect before I nodded in satisfaction just as three males walked into the room, surprising me with how young the guests were.

My brother was the oldest at 24 and had messy red hair with the same gold eyes as me.

Beside him stood the youngest of the group who had a long mane of inky black hair and pretty violet eyes.

And last was a male who was about my age, maybe a year or so older, with chocolate brown hair and stunning sapphire eyes.

It struck me as odd when I felt like I had seen him somewhere before, just like it was with Yugi when we had first met and wondered why that was.

"Crys, I'd like you to meet the co-owners of Kaiba Corp. This is Mokuba and Seto Kaiba." Chase said, gestering to each brother as he said their name so I knew who was who.

"And this here, who I am proud to admit, is my younger sister Crystal Makena."

I blushed at that and shook hands with each brother, just as Cobalt flew into the room behind the three males and he faded into a cobalt light to return to my deck, deciding to tell me the news he had after the guests left.

The dinner had gone well.

Mokuba was very sweet and took control of the conversations going on and impressed me with his knowledge, making it very aware that he was ready to take on being the president of the company already at his young age.

Seto had remained quiet, not really saying a word unless it was his brother who asked him a question like how he liked the food or something along those lines.

He had a cold personality, but I picked up on this vibe that he had a pretty tough life that his brother wasn't subjected to and that was what had hardened his heart to all but Mokuba, so I let it go.

**(Time Change)**

The next day at school I kept a close eye on Yugi as we hung out and worked on the puzzle.

Joey and his friend Tristan had come in to bother him again, but I made them leave.

Translation; slammed my heal down onto their toes and threatened to castrate them if they didn't back off, which sent them flying for the door and had two girls named Tea and Miho, who were standing by, laugh at them as they found out how scary girls can truely be when angered, even the sweet and shy and innocent looking ones.

The reason for me being protective over my friend is because Cobalt said that Ushio was planning something for Yugi and I doubt it would end well.

On the good news front, Mokuba absolutly loved spending time with my brother and I, which was a good thing for my brother being an employee of the Kaiba brothers and the puzzle was nearly finished.

Anyway, it's now the end of the day and I have sadly lost sight of Yugi which made me start to panic, but my Devious Imp came out to calm me down before I hyperventalated and sent my beasts out to search for him about ten minutes ago while I calmed down and stopped myself from going over the worst case scenarios and knawed my nails down until they started to bleed.

Topaz came running back, which made me feel better, but the panic returned when he told me that he saw Ushio taking Yugi somewhere, so I jumped on my tiger's back as my others beasts returned to my deck as he ran off to where they were, praying to every god out there that nothing bad happened to my only human friend or else there would be hell to pay.

**(Time Change)**

Topaz stopped at the back of the school and I was horrified to see Joey and Tristan were on the ground beaten up with some cuts and bruises and Ushio had just hit Yugi for trying to defend the two boys.

I got off of my tiger and ran over to the group.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

The four boys all looked over at me, surprised as I stood in front of Yugi protectively and glared up at the bastard responsible for this.

"Back off now. What right do you have to do this?" I demanded.

Ushio smirked down at me, cruelty in his beady black eyes.

He pointed a large finger at the boy behind me.

"He asked for it and now he needs to pay up." he said.

"Bull shit!" I snapped losing my temper.

"He did no such thing! You are nothing more than a pathetic brute and a crook."

The ugly sneer on his face turned into a frown.

"So he's having his grilfriend fight for him. What a wuss." Ushio muttered.

"No! Please, I don't anyone to fight." Yugi begged grabbing my hand.

I looked down at him and saw the worry in his eyes and relaxed my stance, not wanting him to become more upset than he already was.

"Just bring the money or else." Ushio said.

He turned and walked away, the stench of greed and cruelty rolling off of him in thick waves making me scrunch my nose in disgust at how someone lik ethat could possibly exist in this world.

Joey and Tristan forced themselves to stand up and came over to us, asking why we helped them out in the first place when they were nothing but mean to Yugi.

I said that I hated people being pushed around by bullies, but I think Yugi suspected that I was talking from experience from the look he gave me.

Whe he was asked, he said that he didn't want them to get hurt because he saw them as his friends, which made me realise what his wish was.

It was the same one I made all those years ago when I started finding the Crystal Beast cards.

His wish was for friends.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I finished eating supper and then decided to go visit Yugi to see how he was doing with the puzzle so far.

Ruby was on my shoulder as I sang a song I heard on the radio called "Run Devil, Run" and really liked it so I looked up the lyrics and began to sing it simply because it was stuck in my head and Ruby liked it too.

I saw Yugi run out of his house just as I stepped out and was about to call out to him, but he took off before I could.

"Yugi?" I called.

I closed the door behind me and ran off after him, feeling worried about why he had taken off like that in such a hurry, Ruby digging her claws into my t-shirt to hang on as I ran after him.

"Bii?" she mewed in a questioning way.

"I don't know why he took off like that, that's why I'm so worried, Ruby. Man, he runs fast!" I panted as I tried to keep up with him, but soon lost sight of him when he turned a corner far ahead of me that cut off in two different directions.

"Oh, great. Now where did he go?" I asked as Ruby went back to her deck.

Just then, Dark Magician Girl shot out of my deck and had an urgent look on her normally cheerful face.

"Yugi has a deck on him, too. I can sense that he has a Dark Magician in it, so I can follow him." She said.

"Lead the way." I said nodded to her.

She took off in the direction the school was in and I ran after her, feeling even more worried, just knowing that something terrible will happen to my friend if I don't get to him soon.

About ten minutes later we finally made it to the school.

"Makena!" I heard someone call out.

I stopped and turned to see Joey running over to me and he was drenched from head to toe in water and had a white towel around his neck, not to mention he had this aura of guilt and a need to make things right.

"Joey, what happened to you?" I asked.

"I, uh, I jus' wanted ta give dis to you an' ta say that I'm sorry for how I've been actin' to you and Yugi." He said handing something to me in his hand and my eyes widened when I saw what was in it.

"I took this today and wanted ta return it." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

It was the piece of the puzzle that had the Eye of Horus on it.

"I was hopin' that you would forgive me for being such a jerk to you two." He said.

I saw the sincerity he was using and had to force myself to turn away from him to go check on Yugi.

"I'll forgive you when Yugi does." I said.

He nodded in understanding and I ran off with Dark Magician Girl to go find my tri colored friend, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

I could almost taste it in the air.

We ran to the back of the school and we turned the corner to see a horrible sight that stood before us.

Ushio was beating Yugi.

I began to shake in rage at the sight and then ran over to my friend when he was thrown down to the ground, worry consuming me.

"Yugi!" I cried kneeling down by him and then pulling his head up to rest on my lap, looking him over in worry to make sure he was all right.

He groaned and looked up at me with pained eyes, his face had some scratches and a cut lips, bringing tears to my eyes.

"I…I just wanted..t-to have f-friends. Th-that was m-my wish." He said weakly as tears began to fall down from his pretty eyes.

So I was right about his wish.

"Your wish did come true, Yugi." I said making his eyes widen.

I pulled the Eye of Horus out of my pocket and held it out to my friend.

"I'm your friend. And you have Tea too, right? And you also have Joey. You are a kind hearted, amazing person, Yugi. Everyone would love to be friends with you." I said placing the piece of the puzzle in his hand as he cried tears of joy.

"Do you really mean that?" he sniffled.

"Of course, you cute little dork." I giggled even though I was crying.

Yugi's cheeks turned pink with a blush at the compliment and he laughed too, although he was holding his chest in pain.

"Crys, look out!" Dark Magician Girl cried out.

I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a solide chest and Yugi stared at me in horror.

"If you won't pay me the money now, then I'll have to take it out in your girlfriend here." Ushio sneered as his hands began to roam my body and I tried to get out of his hold by thrashing around.

"Crystal, no…" Yugi said struggling to stand up, but gasped in pain as he fell down holding his side that was badly bruised from the beating the brute gave him.

"Get your leacherous hand off of me you disgusting brute!" I demanded throwing my head back, my head making contact with his nose and he hissed in pain and then threw me to the ground harshly as he brought his hand up to his nose that was gushing blood.

"Crystal!" Yugi called getting up and running over to where I was as I forced myself up on my knees, my side aching from when Ushio threw me.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine." I said.

I looked up and saw the tall male coming over to us with a killing intent in his eyes, so I pushed Yugi out of the way just as Ushio swung his leg at me, kicking me in the ribs and I fell on my back at the force, the air being forced from my lungs.

I coughed and choked as the brute kept kicking me in the side, some blood coming up.

"Crystal!" my monsters all cried coming out of their cards to help.

"Don't! I'm fine. Just, please stay there." I begged.

"Crystal…" Yugi said.

"I wish…I wish I was strong enough to help my friend!" he yelled and then there was a flash of light.

I closed my eyes as Ushio kicked me over onto my back, but he stopped the assault and I felt a pair of comforting arms pull me into a warm chest.

"Crystal, open your eyes. Everything is all right now." Came a familiar voice.

It sounded like Yugi's only it was deeper and more confident.

I opened my eyes, my gold one meeting these powerful scarlet ones that were filled with rage and concern.

"What-" I tried to ask but just choked out some spittle mixed with blood on the man that was holding me.

He looked like Yugi, only he seemed to be a few years older.

"Just rest here. I promise that everyone will be taken care of." He said picking me up gently and then walked over to where my monsters were all waiting for me.

He laid me down and gave me a small smile, but then it turned hard as he turned to face Ushio as my Beasts all ran to me, making sure I was all right and my Warrior of Miracles performed a miracle to heal my injures as I watched through my haze as the person who looked like Yugi put Ushio through something called the Shadow Games and Ushio cheated to try winning, so he lost and was devoured by a monster, receiving the Punishment Game as the evil in his soul was cleansed or something.

"How is she?" the Yugi look alike asked walking over to where we were.

I sat up, my Imp helping me.

"Careful dere, Master. We don't want cha to hurt yerself." He said.

I smiled down at him and then looked over to the male seeing the puzzle around his neck was complete.

"What happened to Yugi?" I asked.

The male smirked as he kneeled down in front of me.

"He completed the Millennium Puzzle and his wish was granted." He said.

"His wish? For friends?" I asked.

"No. The one he made when he saw you in danger. He wished to be strong enough to save you. And it happened. I was released from my resting place in the Puzzle and am now able to come out whenever Yugi needs my help to protect you and his friends." He said.

"Oh. Great. Welcome. Who are you?" I asked as Ruby jumped into my arms and cuddled up to me.

"Please call me…Yami." He said.

"All righty then. Thank you for saving me, Yami-kun." I said sweetly and he laughed as he helped me stand up and we walked back home.

A few hours later, after Yami and I talked, Yugi gained control again and was surprised to see that I was fine and asked how we were fine and I told him that he was the one who saved me, but he couldn't remember it for some reason.

Yugi didn't believe me still, so I kissed his cheek, making him flush and thanked him again for saving me and he just accepted it.

Yami had asked me to keep his existence a secret until the time came for him to be known and I agreed.

The next day at school, Joey came over to us and decided to try and be friends with us and Yugi was really happy, especially when Tea, Miho and Tristan came over and wanted to be friends with us too.

This is going to be one heck of a year, I can just tell.

May Ra help us.

TBC


End file.
